Pokemon Brothel
by Lucario-Magister
Summary: Yes, i went there. not one of my thought through stories, but i had to write it. My nice, lemony goodness. Enjoy. I'm probably going to use this as an excuse to use multiple pokemon, and may even chuck in a few humans. PM me if you have any pokemon you want seen, or any particulars!
1. Chapter 1: A very costly Gardevoir

'Alright, how much for one of your girls?' I asked, thumbing through the notes in my wallet. 'Ten thousand poke-yen for the average, fifteen for the hotter ones. If you want to know exacts, check the book.' I groaned, picking up a small, leather bound book. On each page, a picture of a different female pokemon, in different poses, took half the page, then a name, cost and description of "features" followed. I searched through it. Although I may act like it, I actually had access to quite a lot of money, and had brought twenty thousand on me today, expecting that to be the cost for an average looker, and because of that, I had enough money to spare to get one of the better whores and then go and rent a nice hotel room nearby, instead of the quite nice, but quite far away room I stayed in currently. Almost three-quarters through the book, I came to the more expensive girls. 'Let's see here...' I mumbled under my breath. The first two where two Lucario's, both sisters, but I passed, mainly because when she recovered from her last fight, most likely in a few days, I would have a Lucario of my own to ravish. The next page was a Lopunny with nice tits, but I passed one her too. The next two pages interested me, though. On the left was a nice curvy Gardevior, and on the right, a Blaziken who sure had the right "assets" for this line of work. Had I brought thirty grand on my, I would have taken both for a threesome, but my apartment was to far away for comfort... hell, i'll be staying for the week anyway, i'll come back for the Blaziken later. 'Gardevior, named... Snow, apparently.' I said to the man I had been talking to earlier, also the man currently in charge of the pay-desk for the brothel. He handed me a key, then said, 'Room 7, On the left.' I walked around the desk, walking down the left side, counting the doors, till I came to the seventh room. From the book, I knew that blaziken was in the next room, and I could faintly hear her going at it with someone through the door. I unlocked Snow's room, walking in, then clicked the look shut behind me. She was sitting on a chair, facing the wall. For a pokemon with phsycic powers, she seemed unknowing of my presence. I crept forward, then slipped my hands around her body, one going for her breasts, while my other slid down, trying to get under the dress she wore. Suddenly, the girl disappeared and I saw the real Gardevior sitting on the bed. I realised, in my embarrassment, that what I had been grabbing was a clone, and she'd watched me the whole time. I turned to her, and she laughed, rich and flowing. 'Dress, off. Now.' I said, expecting her to do it. Instead she crossed her legs, and leant back against the wall. 'That'll cost ya' another 500. The orginal cost is just for the key.' I growled, drawing the money from my wallet, and threw it to her. She placed it in a jar on the table near the bed, then stood up, but stopped. 'Put another 200 in the jar if you want me to make a show out of it.' Dammed whore, I was going to get her for this. I threw another note into the jar, and then she started to raise the dress. I don't know why I payed for a show, there wasn't really much of a show to do when your trying to get a dress over your head. She swung her hips seductively as she raised the dress, and I cursed myself again. She was wearing a bra and panties, and no doubt she'd set that up to drain more money from me. As she swung it over her head, and dropped it to the floor, she bent over a little, giving me a good look at her cleavage. She was a C cup, so she wasn't small or outrageously huge. 'Make the jar to a 1000 and the bra comes off.' I added the 300, and she slowly unclipped it, and slid it off, her breasts bouncing freely when the covering finally came off. Dammit, I only had four grand left, and it took two for that hotel room... So I threw two thousand into he jar, and she smiled, wide and sultry. 'That'll get rid of my panties, plus give you a blow.' I smiled. I had other plans, even if it meant getting banned from here before I could have a go at that Blaziken next door. She slid out of the panties, then stepped up to me, before falling straight onto her knees. She started unbuckling my belt, pulling my shorts down, and bring my seven inches of hardness out. She leant forward, licking up the underside, before kissing the tip. Then she sunk the head into her mouth, and wrapped her tongue around it, and started bobbing, slowly sinking my whole length into her mouth, before her nose hit my stomach. Her psychic voice rang into my head, 'Applaudable, you manage to last. Guess i'll drop the block now.' Suddenly I felt a wave of power flow from my head, and felt her throat-which id been in for a while, but couldn't feel because of her block- Clenched down on my cock. The sudden feeling almost pushed me over the edge, but I kept a hold on my self. 'You'd better do more than that.' I said, Drawing halfway out of her mouth before thrusting back in. She looked annoyed that i'd lasted this far, but then got over it, wrapped her tongue around me, and started bobbing, creating a vacuum of suction. I pushed her head in hard, and as soon as I felt the tightness of her throat, I let loose the torrent of cum that had been backed up for a few days, before softening. As she drew off, she said, teasingly, 'Pity big boy can't back up enough to have a second go.' She said, before, as if to make it worse, putting on a slutty face and reaching down to slip one of her slender fingers into her pussy, which was getting a bit wet by this point, though I doubt she'd admit it. She took them out, and moved over to start getting changed again, and as soon as she turned away, I reached for my discarded shorts, and grabbed a small vile out of it, swallowing the few drops of pale green liquid in there. I back-peddled, I still hated the taste of it, but I could feel it's effects working. It was a special combination of fresh moo-moo milk, revival herb, and leppa berry that was strong enough that only a few drops could get your rearing in a few seconds. As I quickly received another hard-on, I steeped up behind The gardevior, who was busy turnign her dress in the right way. Before she could do anything about it, I had pulled the fabric of her re-donned panties aside, and pushed into her tight cunt. She moaned in surprise, then cried, 'Whoa up there suga', you haven't got enough money for that!' Ignoring her, I pushed in fully, then started pumping in and out of her at a steady pace. Problem was, standing up straight, I wasn't really getting the best angle, and I doubt she would move for me, so I leant down, almost slipping out of her, slid my elbows under her knees, and picked her up like that, now bouncing her up and down on my dick, her legs making a nice M shape, and her breasts bouncing freely. A little more comfortable, adding to the fact that having her like this made her a little tighter, I started to thrust faster and harder, grinning like a mad-man as he wall clenched down on me. Finally reaching my limit, I pulled her down as I pushed up with all my might, and shot another thick load of cum into her body, triggering her own orgasm, coating my dick and surrounding skin with her juices. Laying her down, I noted that she was out of it, and realised that, because she made you pay for everything, no-one had enough money to actually give her a good fucking. I grabbed my clothes, dressed, and stepped out, re-locking the door as I went. I'd come back later, with more money, for that Blaziken.


	2. Chapter two: Going back for the Blaziken

It was two days later when I finally came back, once again at night, and my lucario still hadn't recovered. As I walked up to the man at the desk, he asked me, 'You had Gardevoir, correct?' I nodded in agreement. 'Ah, that would explain the wad of cash she suddenly produced. Everyone falls for that, for some reason. It's a trick, and if the customer doesn't come back, we keep the money, but if they do, we give it back. I don't have it on me, but i'll tell you what. When you leave, i'll refund you that, plus, any girl, ten grand. That last bit isn't for the money, but I heard you gave her a nice dicking, and she's started to be a bit more... reasonable, you could say. Now come on, any girl!' He gestured to the book, but I didn't need to know which girl I was taking. Spending a moment to remember her name-You needed to know it- I then said, 'The Blaziken, Ruby.' He smiled, and passed me a key. 'Good choice.' He mentioned, as I took the key, and walked to the room next to Gardevoir's. Opening The Ruby's door, I walked in, and saw her, naked, lying back on a bead, relaxing. She sat up quickly, hearing the door close, and questioned me, 'Who the hell are you? This is my day off!' I grinned maliciously at her, it obviously wasn't-The doors had a second lock on the inside, for if a girl was relaxing in there on her day off, or you where just a security liking person- but I decided to play along, albeit a little differently to what she probably had hoped. 'Oh, sorry to disturb you then, but I've already paid, and you lot don't do replacements and refunds, so too bad. If you want to take this matter up with the boos, however, be my guest...' I saw a glint of fear in her eyes, as she knew her strategy for a free day off was bust. 'But I doubt you will, so, I'm going to go sit in that comfy looking leather armchair, and your going to come over, and suck me off.' And, walking over, and taking my shirt off at the same time, I sat down In the chair, undid my belt, and pulled my shorts to the ground, leaving me in my boxers. 'Well? It's me or the big guy, and I really don't think you want the scheme you're playing with up against him. After all, that would down his rep, and nothing is worse for a brothel then a bad rep.' She got up, Slammed her fist onto the bed in anger, then sighed in defeat. Walking over to me, she knelt down, pulling down my boxers, and wrapped her hand around my member. She slowly jacked me off, getting me hard, before she slid the tip into her mouth. I wouldn't, however, have that. I've had a bad day, and a Gardevoir almost sent me off with no money, so I wasn't going to let her simply suck half me off. I pushed her head down harshly, making her go from just the tip to deep-throating it in a few seconds. The gagging noises she made where cute, and I let her up for air, before she exclaimed, 'You know, if you wanted me to do that, you could have as...mph!' Getting annoyed at her whining, I shut her up by shoving her head back down my length, bringing her down to a point where she could just breath. 'Tongue.' She wrapped her tongue around me, her slightly longer-then-human tongue managing to wrap it around fully. She slid up and down slowly, and I saw her free-hanging tits, not for the first time since I'd entered the room. Deciding on a different approach, I commanded, 'Tit-fuck, now.' She slid almost all of my length out of her mouth, and wrapped her large tits around my base, pushing them in, before sliding them up and down, while still sucking my tip. Saliva started dripping from her lips, only serving to lubricate my shaft, making it even more pleasurable for me. Suddenly, as I felt my balls tighten, I pushed her head down again, into her breasts, and let loose into her mouth. I let her back up, and she came up, licking around in her mouth for any left over taste of my cum. 'Heheh, that was fun, pity you can't take another roun... oh my, looks like you can!' The sight of her, licking her lips, and her slightly wet, jiggling tits, revived my hard-on without the use of my special drink, or "Battery Juice," as it had been dubbed. 'So, how do you want me, hmm?' She bent over, looking me directly in the eye, as I was still sitting on the chair. 'Well, I could either be simple, and have you ride me here... or I could be a little more fun and fuck you doggy-style.' She grinned, and I stood up, gesturing for the floor. She got down on all fours, stuck her head to the ground, and waved her wet pussy in the air for me. Pushing in, I realised that she was surprisingly tight, like a virgin, yet I had heard her being fucked so hard yesterday her screams came through a sound-proofed door. I noticed lines of stress on her face, and realised that she was _making _her cunt be so tight. Just to prove my theory, I pinched her arm, and she lost concentration for a moment, and her pussy became no-where near as tight as it was. 'Nice trick, I'll admit. Let me help you out with that.' I pressed my hand to her ass, and a diamond-blue aura flowed into her, and I felt her tighten, very quickly, around me. She yelped, and it was obvious no-one had done this to her before, as it hurt a bit the first time you do it. Her pussy now suitably tight, I started pumping in and out slowly, before picking up the pace, going faster and faster till I was going at her as hard as I could, even when I felt her clench down and cum around me, I kept going, intill, eventually, I let loose, pouring my semen into her awaiting cunt. She got up, walked over and slouched in the chair, exhausted. I probably would have had a go at her ass, if I had actually remembered to bring some of my specia Battery Juice, but I hadn't, so I walked out, locked the door, gave the key to the doorkeeper, took a few thousand her hand managed to get from the Gardevoir, and walked out, going to a bar to meet with my friends.


	3. Chapter 3: A night in the Sinnow league

Just mentioning here, this is a human/human champter, with one of my favourite girls. Also, not based in the brothel. On another note, if you want to request a particular pokemon, then request it in a reply.)

Sitting in the bar, I looked at my watch, and decided I couldn't be bothered walking to my room in the other side of town, so I went to the bar-keeper, and asked for one of the rooms upstairs. 'Normally, that would be a few thousand, but those vials of "Battery Juice", as you called them, made my Lopunny a very happy girl, so consider this a repayment.' He passed me a key for room seven, and a mug of beer, which I took to my seat, and sat down, starting to drink it. I realised the vials where the ones I had lost before going to Blaziken, and cursed myself. And dammit, my friend was late. A commotion brought my attention to the door, where a douche-looking guy was kneeling over in pain, clutching his crotch, and a woman with a crazed look in her eyes stood over him. Seeing she had finally arrived, I yelled out, 'Hey, Cynth! Over here!' The Sinnoh champion turned, saw me, and walked over to me, a little faster then normal.

'You sleeping here?' I pointed to the table, which the key sat on. She grabbed it, and then my hand. 'Good, I've got an itch.' She dragged me up the stairs, found our room, pushed me inside, and closed the door, before questioning me angrily, 'Why aren't you naked yet? Twenty seconds before I rip them off you!' I quickly got undressed-hey, I liked my shirt- and watched as she quickly ditched her top, letting her breasts spring free. A little while ago, in a thing I called the sand-which incident, I found out she didn't wear a bra or panties... I also found out her Garchomp was really a girl with a strap-on... As she took the tight-fitting shorts off, proving my earlier point, she walked over to me, bent down, and wrapped her tits around me, straight to the point. Jerking them up and down to get me hard, I suggested, 'Sixty-nine, Cynth?' Not even answering, she swung around acrobatically, planted her moist slit on my face, and engulfed me, going down to the balls and working me over quickly, with a skilled tongue. After a loud groan, I leant my head forward slightly, and jammed my tongue into her pussy, tasting her strangely apple tasting juices. Twisting it around inside her, I tried to give her as much pleasure as I could, but her skill in giving head quickly made me cum into her mouth, which she promptly swallowed. She got up, swinging over me, then scowled at my semi-hardness. She passed me a small vial, and I realised she had brought a few with her. Oh yeah, I gave her the recipe a while back for some head from her Garchomp. I grabbed it and drunk, and I was quickly hard again. She slid down onto me now, groaning in relief as her "itch" was scratched. She just sat there, so I grabbed her hips and started thrusting into her, and she shook her head, as if she was remembering she was having sex. She started to jump up and down on me, but held me down, stopping my thrusting. She started humping me rather hard, her hips slamming down with every motions. 'Tha...that's good...just what... I need...ed...' She said, in between moans and ragged breaths. She suddenly clenched down, going through her orgasm, which triggered mine, pouring ropes of my cum into her warm slit. She collapsed off me, relaxing, obviously satisfied.

However, I wasn't, and I could see more of my drink in her bag. Skulling one of them, I turned around, flipped her, and pushed into her cunt, just to make sure I was wet. By this time, she thought I must be having another go, but I surprised her by pulling out... at least intill I pushed against her ass-hole. 'Hey, bit sore here, besides, I owe Garchom a bit of time tonight, so if you could...' I pushed two inches into her, and saw her eyes widen in surprise. 'Excuses, excuses. I would have thought that if the champion wanted something, she would have done more then whine like a teen-age bitch.' I pushed more in, grunting at just how tight she was. 'Loving this ass of yours, by the way. This must be only your third or so in here...' The look in her eyes confirmed this for me, making me grin even harder. Thrusting forward, I shoved my whole seven inches into her, and she screamed in a half pain, half pleasure. 'Good girl, you'll be alright!' I said, slowly thrusting in and out, her incredibly pleasurable tightness stopping me from anything more. Only minutes later, I let a load into her ass, before pulling out and smirking at her. 'There you go, got rid of my itch for anal too. Ever tell me if you need your back scratched like then again.' I chuckled, before picking myself up, picking her up, and going to sleep beside her in the bed. Okay, so maybe Cynthia and I weren't just friends, we where... friends with benefits.


	4. Chapter 4: A dark Weavile

It had been two weeks since my go with Cynthia, and my Lucario was injured, again. I guess she does battle a lot... anyway, I was horny, so I went to the brothel. A woman was at the front desk, and smiled at me. 'Ah, I've been told about you. Neat aura tricks, or something of the like. Boss nay's thanks, and want to give you a free round with one of the newer girls... she's right up the back, named Midnight, but i'll give you a word of warning. She has... tendencies... Oh, and if you want, there are a few male pokemon up the back and...' I cut her off, I have had this offer before, and knew what was coming. 'Straight, sorry.' I grabbed the key, and she looked at me like I was an idiot. 'I was going to say that Misty has come here on a holiday and that she's booked one, and said if we have someone to make them pay to record her, and if she thinks your good enough, give her a double helping. She'll be here tomorrow, and i'll be on the desk, so swing by. And bring some of that liquid Gardevoir mentioned. ' I smiled, that sounded like it could be pretty fun. Besides, it's about time I got some revenge for Misty blowing me off, and not in a sexual way, mind, years ago, and then constantly being a whore about it. 'Deal. I'll bring the money for it, tomorrow. Seeya.'

I took the key for the mystery girl, and walked to the end of the hall. Unlocking the door, and noting it was reinforced with iron, I steeped into the room. There where no lights and everything was stone, unlike the wood of all the other rooms. Noticing a raised stone tablet that reminded me of an altar in the middle of the room, I wondered if I had the wrong room, intill I noticed it had arm and leg clamps on it. I jumped to the side suddenly, and a Weavile lept where my waist had originally been. I noticed now, that there were other various bondage devices through-out the room, but I could only see one, a set of chains hanging from a wall, that would actually fit a Weavile. And that meant that it was common for this Weavile to be the one dishing out the punishments. It's head darted around, trying to figure out where I was, then it saw me, and snarled. 'Hey Midnight, ready for some fun?' I called, teasingly. She sprinted towards me, and I spun sideways, then grabbed her shoulder as she was beside me, pulling her up, then twisted her arms up behind her back so she couldn't move them. Holding her wrists together with one hand in a way so she couldn't try to scratch me, I wrapped another hand around her waist, and lifted the light Pokemon up, and walked towards the chains. They looked new and undamaged, and she looked like one to take every opportunity to damage her prison, so I may well have been the first to do this to her. Holding her up now with only her arms, I grabbed one of the chains, and clamped in onto her fore-arm, and reached for another, before she broke loose from my hold, and lashed out at me. I jumped back, and she tried to come at me, but the chain held her claws bare centimetres from my body. I smiled, and she slowly came to the realisation that she couldn't touch me. She sprung backwards, and started attacking at the chain, proving my guess.

She was so distracted, that I managed to sneak in behind her, and bring her up into an arm-lock, and a painful one at that. 'Settle down, girl. I believe you've been in charge of everyone so far, but right now, _I'm _the master here.' I pulled the second chain down, and locked both her arms up. She stopped struggling, shocked that someone had finally over-powered her. In this moment, I clamped both her legs down as well. I looked around, and saw a rack of "tools" A few metres away. I walked over, skimming them over. I grabbed a ball gag, a small vibrator, and a whip. I walked them back over, and she started thrashing about, but I held the whip, ready to strike, and she stopped immediately. 'Good girl...' I said, and she whined, trying to back up in the chains, as I approached. I tried to open a speech connection with her, but she was a dark type, whom where probably the most resistant, and her mind resisted it. So I shrugged, strapped the gag into her mouth, and pushed the vibrator into her tight, vigin-looking ass, and then switched it on. Immediately, she started thrashing again, and for good reason. I had deliberately taken the most powerful one, and would continuously use it, even if only to mess with her. I leant up close to her face, which now had creases of fear, and said, 'Shouldn't have messed with me, bitch.' I was enjoying this, most of the girls here I would go wild on, but I wouldn't go straight up evil on them. But hey, she had started it, so she's getting what she wants... I smiled, stepping back, and she hung her head in defeat, and the dull hum of the vibrator was the only noise in the room, save for our breathing. I quickly pulled out my mobile, and took a few photos of the girl, then put it back away, and lifted her chin up. 'Pull your damn head up.' I ripped the gag from her mouth, tearing the stra to hold it in place in half, and threw it to the ground. She looked at me, then said, in a tone I could only describe as a little to innocent, 'Weav...i...i...leeeee' I slapped her straight across the face, and said, 'You where the one who pushed back my only way of understanding what you where saying. Should have though of that, because now you won't get another chance.'

Suddenly, one of the chains turned black near her hand, and then a few chunks exploded outwards, which I ducked under. 'Shadow ball? That'll take you a few minutes to use again. And just for that...' I undid my pants, and shoved my dick, fully hard from her naked torment, down her mouth, straight into her throat. While the others may have had a little trouble, the Weavile in front of me was pretty damn small, so she was gagging and making a lot of noises, which amused me to no end, and also stopped her from concentrating enough to make another shadow-ball. 'All that gagging is doing is making your throat clench harder, which makes me want to do this more. I recommend you get yourself under control.' She nodded, to the small extent she could while gagging on me, before I pulled out, and gave her half a minute to regain control of herself, before I went to go into her mouth again, after prying open her teeth with my thumb. Sliding back into her mouth, I went a bit slower, allowing her time to get used to it, before finally getting into her throat again. 'Now, I believe you are ready. Face-fuck time!' I shouted gleefully, and started thrusting in and out of her mouth hard and fast, enjoying the noises she made as I did so. As I felt the wall of her throat clutch at me, I finally buried my self in to her mouth as deep as I could, and came into it. I collapsed backwards, then walked towards the bag I had left near the door when I first came in. I wasn't tired, I was still hard, but I really wanted to see how good this Weavile would get if _she _drunk one. As I pulled out a few of the vials, I heard another explosion, and turned to see her, both hands free, slashing at the chains on her feat. Both broke, and she charged me. I stood my ground, grabbing her hands as she lept, spinning her, and slammed her into a wall. Popping the stopped from one vial, I poured the few drops of liquid into her mouth, then did it with two other vials. Pokemon, while still affected greatly, need a lot higher dose, so I gave her one. Then I arm-locked her, and, deciding the chains where to damaged, walked her over to the stone altar I had noticed earlier. The hand and leg clamps where designed for a human to lie down on, with the hands at the top and legs at the bottom, but I changed it up, and moved Midnight to have her hands clamped in, but her body hanging off it, in a doggy-style position. Finally pulling the vibrator out of her ass, I turned it off and dropped it onto the floor. She groaned in relief, and I pushed my head into her sopping wet cunt, enjoying the actual tightness. No manual clenching, no physic abilities. She moaned, louder then natural, the effects of the drink picking up. Within a minute, she was bucking against my hips as hard as she could, and I was pumping in and out as fast and hard as I could, aiming to please her as well as myself. Somehow, she hit her orgasm first, her wall clenching tight enough to not only trigger my orgasm as well, but drawing even more cum then normal out. I slipped out, not bothering to unlock her, and went to get changed. Then, before I felt, I undid the shackles, and she gratefully slid to the ground, unconscious. I walked out, returning the key, and went to go buy the best video camera I could find.


	5. Chapter 5: A very Misty reunion!

The next day, I walked back to the Brothel, with a LOT of money, and brand new, fully charged video camera of the best quality in the available range. The woman smiled when she saw me, then raised an eyebrow at my outfit. Instead of my usual, casual clothing, I was instead wearing A long coat, with a hood that hid me face. 'Scared?' The woman asked me, and I took off the hood, and replied, 'Oh no, I wouldn't be scared of... let's say an old friend. I just want to surprise her, that's all.' I pulled the coat back over my face, and placed the money on the counter. She handed me a key from under the desk, where one was missing from the wall. 'She barely got here minutes ago. Go in, say hi, and get the camera rolling. Then hey, if she doesn't want you to get off, you can save the porn and sell it for a ton.' She said, and I took the key, walked down the hall, and took another hallway to get to the male pokemon section.

Unlocking one of the doors, the first thing I noticed was the incredibly attractive orangey red-head, in nothing but panties, waving her ass invitingly at the second thing I noticed, the particularly happy looking Absol behind her. I locked the door, sat down in the chair, then whistled to get her attention. She looked up, then frowned at me. 'Do I know you? Scratch that, it will ruin the mood, just get recording, I want to get this on tape. It'll help all those nights alone in the gym.' She then turned back to the Absol, now slowly slipping out of her panties, muttering sexily, 'Here boy, come here!' The Absol trotted over, And I pushed into it's mind, and it was more then willing to allow me to hear and understand it. I didn't extend the link to Misty, as she would recognise me, but I could understand her anyway. I turned one the camera, and held it with a steady hand, recording the scene unfolding in front of me. The Absol had come over, its dick uncovering from the pouch that matched it's fur, and Misty had slid underneath him, and started licking him to make him hard. After a few minutes of the treatment, she came out from under him, walked to a table in the corner of the room, and waved her ass around a bit. She was straight to the point, I'll give her that. Walking over, The Absol Stood up shakily on two paws, then steadied himself by placing two on her hips. The table was low, so she was at just the hight that her could push his 6 and a half odd inches into her wet cunt without any problems. The instant he was in, she moaned louder then any other girl i'd been with, obviously stricken of this privilege for a fair while. He was humping her pussy hard and fast, and after a few minutes of me recording this _very _hot scene, he blew his load into her, howling ferouciously as he did. He pulled out, sitting on his hind legs, panting heavily.

I could hear his panting as words, because of my connections. 'God, this girl is something. Hey, you, want to come and have a go with her, I need to recover a bit. Haven't had one this needy in a while.' I stood up, walking over to her, where she was slumped against the table, panting as well. She, however, wasn't speaking, so I pulled my dick out, and tapped her on the shoulder. She lifted her head up, saw it was me, and went to rest her head again. However, I stopped it before the table, lifted it back up, and demanded, 'Misty, it's about time you make up for blowing me off years ago, and yet you still lord over me. So, for blowing me off, your going to start by blowing me.' I pulled the hood back, letting her see who I was, and she started struggling against my hand. 'Let me go, commoner boy!' She cried, and the Absol came up to me, wondering what she was complaining about. I widened the link, allowing misty to understand him, then pulled one of the small vials out. 'Stick out your tongue boy, this will taste bad, but trust me, it's worth it.' Her stuck his tongue out, and, still holding Misty's head with one hand, I dripped the liquid onto his tongue. 'Don't want to suck then? I won't force you there, you'd bite me. However, i'm more then willing to share you down there with this Absol!' I said, lifting her ass back in. I turned to the Absol, and asked, 'You want to double penetrate her? You can chose holes.' He grinned, as much as he could, anyway, and jammed his now hard-again member into her awaiting slit. This time, however, I had her in a position so she was on top of him, and he was thrusting upwards. I leant down over Misty's back, and shoved my cock balls deep in her ass, with now warning. 'Ahh! That dammit huuuuuuurrrrrttttssss!' She cried, and I withdrew, then plunged in again. 'Dammit... What do you mean...I blew...you off...' I picked up the pace, bringing out more screams, which where slowly turning into moans as she got used to the feeling. 'On the beach, I asked you out. You said I had to smaller dick for a princess like you. But look who's talking now! And you where complaining about being alone, you whore!' I pushed in, slamming into her but cheeks, enjoying the slapping noises it made. 'Oh...right...Sorry abo..ut that... I thought you where joking...' I stopped suddenly, and looked into her eyes, which where looking up at me. 'Oh stop the love-story and fuck her ass more already, it makes it better for everyone!' Cried the Absol, so I continued. She was driven to orgasm, from multiple factors, which made both her ass and pussy clench down so hard Absol and I both cried out in orgasm, cumming in her at the same time. Depleted, I pulled out, going for a vial, and cursed myself, i'd given Absol my last one I had on me. I went and grabbed the Video camera, stopping the recording, then went and helped a very tired Misty up. We both left the Absol to sleep, and I promised to send her a copy of the video, once I had made a copy for myself.


End file.
